


Wreck it

by Deanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas AU, Highschool AU, M/M, christamas fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanstiel/pseuds/Deanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Christmas Dean's always wanted and Gabe got Sam a journal full of activities. The activities in wreck this journal are seldom neat but a whole lot of fun. They work thought the journal together , Michel and lucifer are roommates on a school trip, Cas and Dean play video games and life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

Prologue 

It was December and the tiles were cold underneath my feet. I didn't want to get up, but I knew all those idiots downstairs weren't going to shut up on their own. Dean was finally getting the Christmas he had always wanted and never had; the least I could do was go downstairs and flop. When I got downstairs, Gabe was throwing wrapping paper everywhere and generally jumping around. Dean was sitting by the base of the tree positively glowing and watching Castiel open his present.

"Hey Sammy, finally up, eh?"

"Oh shut up Dean, it's..." I glanced at the clock, "...ten after six. It's not like I slept in or anything."

A package bounced off my shoulder and I bent down to pick it up. The label said ‘to Sam from Dean.’ I knew Dean had already opened mine; he was wearing the new jacket I had gotten him. I plopped down on the couch, watching Gabriel weave himself a flower crown of wrapping paper. I opened Dean's present putting the paper on Gabe's head. Inside there was a graphing calculator. I knew I had been bitching about my old one (it deserved it, the piece of crap), and it was really nice that Dean had gone to the trouble to go out and get everyone something they would really like. Gabe was wearing a new necklace and Castiel was sitting under a blanket with stars printed on it. I remember Dean getting that one. Castiel is an angel's name and now he can always be in the stars. It was a silly way to justify it, but Cas was smiling so I guess it didn't really matter. Gabriel crawled over to the tree and grabbed something.

"Hey! Sammy, catch." 

The package soared right into my hands. It was a good throw. It was obviously Gabriel who had done the wrapping. Brown paper that wasn't folded properly, tape and string everywhere. Gabriel, like always, was being a child.

"Open it! Open it, come on!”

I untangled the string and pulled back the paper. It was a book. On the cover it said Wreck This Journal on fake lined paper that was made to look like it was taped to the cover. 

"We can do it together! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Thank you, Gabriel."

I flipped through the journal. On each page was an activity. It was properly named; by the time you had done all of these, the thing would be wrecked. Take it in the shower, throw paint at it, etc. Gabriel was utterly hyper (the chocolate was definitely a bad idea) and was bouncing around.

"Do one; this is cool! Do one!"

I opened it to the first page and read the "directions," if you could call them that. You could do it in any order and anything you want goes, basically. I opened to the first page, and it said to write your name with different instructions. I wrote my name in white, illegibly, in tiny letters, backwards, faintly, in large letters, and filled out my address and phone number. Then I closed the book and looked at Gabe.

"Only one today; after all, we want this to take a while right?"

I still don't know who smiled brighter, Dean or Gabe.


	2. Rub mud on this page

It was Boxing Day, and it was freezing cold. Gabriel was coming over in a little bit, but I stayed curled up under the sheets. Dean was downstairs watching Dr. Sexy and all was at peace, for now. It rarely remained that way after any of the Novaks showed up. Luckily, Lucifer and Michael were on their senior trip, and so it was a little calmer than usual. At least it was warm in Italy, even if they do have to share a room, which everyone but them finds hilarious. I never went anywhere except on whatever road trip Dean decided to take us on in the summer. 

Gabe was going to be there soon. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on some jeans, a NASA t-shirt, and a jacket. Just as I was lacing up my boots the doorbell rang. I grabbed the journal, since Gabe would kill me if I didn't (he had been texting me reminders constantly). 

"I'm heading out, Dean."

"Okay Sammy, see you later. Say hey to Gabe for me."

"Got it. Later!"

I jerked the door open and hopped out to join Gabriel on the front steps. 

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Sammy boy. How about you?"

"Eh, it's cold and grey but other than that, fine."

"Okay, let's get cracking. To the park!"

We walked and jabbed about people at our school for a couple of blocks. Ruby was in Juvie again, and Michael had won the student council president re-election. When we got to the park, Gabe ran over to the swings and started trying to get as high as he could. I sat there swinging a little bit, but mostly just talking and flipping through the journal. After a while, Gabriel sent himself flying off the swing and landed on his feet with a loud whoop.

"Well, which page should we do today?"

"Hmmmm, is there any mud around?"

"Yeah, a little bit, why?"

I pointed down at the page that said rub here with dirt. Gabe grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a mud puddle.

"Ready to get your hands dirty?"

He smeared his hands in the mud and whipped them down the page. After a second, I did the same. Then a clump of mud hit my cheek. I grabbed a handful of mud and threw right back which turned out to be a mistake, as it triggered an all out mud fight. After it was over, I looked over at Gabriel.

"You could be the abominable mud man. Or big foot."

"Big foot? I think that's you. I mean have you looked at yourself recently? You’re huge!"

"Whatever; let's go get showers."

"Yeah, see you later."

Gabe waved as he headed down the road that lead to his house. He looked utterly ridiculous covered in mud. I pulled my phone out and snapped a picture. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Paper airplanes

The next day, I was lying on my back listening to Dean banging around downstairs doing something or other and singing “Carry on My Wayward Son” loudly and off key. I could also hear the tv playing some random show that nobody cared about. I took that back; I heard The Lord of the Rings theme. My brother was in the closet in more than one way. The journal wasn't going to get much done that day, seeing as how it was pouring buckets outside. Everyone was probably just going to end up on the couch playing video games and eating snacks. Lucifer was texting me with updates from the boot country, here are a few of my favorites.

Why am I stuck rooming with him? Please, even the pizza isn't worth this.

Sam I'm going to jump off the leaning tower RIGHT AFTER I PUSH MICHAEL OFF!

Fucking dickhead is too smart.

Life is pain and suffering. I have to sit next to him at dinner.

Yeah, I thought he was having a lot of fun. He would be lonely if it wasn't for Michael, in all honesty. They can't stand each other, but they would get bored without someone to fight with. On the other hand, Dean found my old boots which was good because all I've had to wear is this one pair of Converse and they were wearing out fast.

"Sam! Get down here! Gabe and Castiel are here and we need a fourth for video games."

"Coming!"

I grabbed the journal (I swear Gabriel's obsessed) and jumped down the stairs. They’re really too short for taking them one at a time comfortably. When I got downstairs, I groaned. Dean was pulling out the wheel attachment to the wii. That meant Mario Kart and that meant blood. I plopped the journal onto the table and sat down.

"Hey, if it isn't the great samsquatch, here to take a beating at Mario Kart. You're going down, big boy!"

"Hell naw, Gabe. I am totally going to win. I mean, I am Dean Winchester, talk of the school."

Castiel spoke up then.

"Let's all be honest, you know I'm going to win."

Several games later, I was the undefeated champion and Gabriel was screaming at the ceiling.

"Jesus, Sam, I had forgotten how good you are at that game. Beaten by my own brother; I don't think I'll ever outlive the shame."

After a minute of Gabriel being loud, I decided to try to calm him down. I flipped open the journal and landed on a page with a paper airplane outline.

"Hey Gabe, look at this."

He perked up instantly and started giggling.

"10 points if you can hit Dean."

"You’re on."

I pulled the page out as carefully as I could and started folding it. It wasn't a normal airplane, so it took me a minute to figure out how to fold it. Once I folded i,t I was able to hit Dean's face on the first try. It flew great and Dean was so startled he fell off his perch on the chair arm. Full on war erupted, with Dean and Cas taking shelter on one side of the couch and Gabe and I on the other side. Things of all shapes and sizes were flying around. When everything finally settled Dean's voice was deadly calm.

"This is why we can't have nice things."

Castiel's voice was perfectly level.

"Dean, so done with your shit."


	4. Make a paper chain

School started the next day and I thought I might die. Also, Gabriel was asleep on my legs, and I thought I might die of pins and needles. It was utterly horrible. Also, I put all of my homework off until the last minute, so I had a ton to do. I had the rest of the day, and most of it was only reading, so it would be fine. The text on post revolution America was interesting. I wasn’t sure why they were putting parsley in their hats, though. It seemed like something Gabriel would do. He really was like a giant cat, nuzzling and purring and all. I finished my reading and tossed the book onto

the floor, where it made a satisfying clunk noise. Gabriel shifted.

"Mmmph… Hey, Sammy."

"Hey, I know you just woke up and everything, but could you not nuzzle into my thigh?"

"Mmm, you like it~."

I threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up, Gabriel. I woke you up for a reason."

"Which is?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh my, Sammykins. Who knew?"

My only response was a bitch face.

"Okay, what shall we do?"

I handed him the journal and he flipped himself around and squirmed in next to me. We read through the journal in search of a promising page. Gabe pointed at a page.

"This one looks fun. Right Sammy?"

"Gabe, it says leave this page blank."

"Right you are."

I groaned at him and kept flipping. I stopped on one that said make a paper chain. We both looked at it and then each other before going to grab supplies without a word. The day's activity: make a paper chain. I carefully cut the page out of the book and into strips, and I handed half of the pile to Gabriel and started on the rest. We sat across from each other but didn't talk. Sometimes, you could hear Dean and Cas's video game from downstairs. When we finished, Gabriel climbed into my lap and curled up, idly playing with the paper chain.

"Did I ever tell you the story about the motorcycle, the porn star, and Leonardo da Vinci?"

"No, but I definitely want to hear it."

"Okay, I'll have to tell you at some point."

"Mmm."

"Sleepy, Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Well me too; get your ass back in bed, you big mattress blanket thing."

"I'm human, Gabe!"

"Whatever!"


	5. Drop from a high place

It was after school and chess club, and I was headed to the Novak house. School had been torture. Meg was a total bitch. On the bright side, I got to go over to the Novak house that day. I opened the door and immediately got hit by a wall of noise and a very annoyed Lucifer. He basically groped me as he pulled himself up and I KNEW it wasn't entirely on accident. Once he was upright, he started pulling at my hair.

"Luci get off my almost boyfriend!”

Michael chose then to speak up.

"In some cultures, those are called friends, Gabriel."

"Fuck you, Michael! Lucifer, get off!"

My life would never be boring as long as the Novaks were around, but I could tell Gabriel was getting annoyed. I slipped under Lucifer's arm and walked over to Gabriel.

"Come on, let's go to your room."

"Yeah whatever, Sammy."

When we got there, I flopped down on the bed.

"Ugh, school is so horrible. There is only one decent person in my grade."

"Sorry man, you have all the bitches in your grade, but at least you don't have Abaddon."

"True."

I leaned over the side of the bed and flipped open my satchel. I pulled the journal out of the inside flap.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Sex."

I gave him my most unimpressed face.

"You knew what I meant."

"I did. Here, hand it over."

He flipped through the journal, and then, without saying anything, opened the window and held out his hand.

"They always go onto the roof in movies. Most romantic place in the house."

God I was going to kill him if he didn't stop smirking.

"Yeah, it's also the place you’re most likely to die, if you get my drift."

"Whatever; get out there."

I crawled through the window. It wasn't too cold, considering it had just been Christmas, but there was a chill in the air. Gabriel crawled over next to me.

"It says drop from a high place."

"This is pretty high."

Gabriel dropped it. Them he just kind of sat there, staring at it. His head thumped against my shoulder and I leaned into him.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Will my family ever stop? You know, the fights and the insults?"

"I don't know, Gabe, I really don't."

There was a long pause.

"I'll go get the journal."

Gabe’s hand curled around my arm.

"No, stay."

"Okay then. The sunset looks pretty, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

We stared at the sunset until there wasn't a sunset.


	6. Fruit stickers

Gabe was already flipping through the journal when I got to his house. When he took it out of my bag, I have no idea. 

"Hey Sammy, better day at school today?"

"Yeah, Jess is back, so that's helpful. She's the only decently nice person in my grade."

"Yeah, well, school can be defined in four words: big bags of dicks."

"So I'm a big bag of dicks?"

"No, you’re a big bag of moose."

"Moose? Are you serious."

"No, I'm Gabriel. But I would totally go to Hogwarts if given the chance."

I'm pretty sure I groaned. Gabe rolled around on the bed giggling. 

"Also, what do you do after school all the time? You take forever to get home."

"This isn't my house, but whatever, and I'm in the chess club."

"Should've figured a smart guy like you would be in the Chess Club. Well, win me a big shiny trophy."

"Yeah, whatever."

He stopped flipping the journal around in his hands and turned it out to face me. The page read collect fruit stickers here.

"Michael got a bunch of fresh fruit, so I figured kill two birds with one stone."

And with that said, he reached under the bed and pulled out a tray with a bunch of different fruits on it. I was surprised, to say the least. It was the middle of winter, and there were strawberries and grapes. Gabe smiled at me a little sheepishly.

"Sorry, rich dad."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I don't, but you do need to sit down."

I did, and we started pulling off the stickers and munching on the fruit.

"Why are they called strawberries?"

I glanced up.

"Gabe, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Strawberries, Sammy, strawberries! Why are they called that?"

"I wouldn't know. Google it if you really want to know."

Gabe whipped his phone out from his back pocket and swiped the screen. After a few minutes, he exclaimed, “Ah ha!”

"They were originally called strewberries, ‘cause they were strewn in the ground. I don't know why we changed it."

"Beats me."

Gabe opened his mouth in mock offense.

"That's my job."

"Wow, Gabriel, wow."

"I'm kidding, Sam-o."

"Shut up and eat your fruit."

"Mmm, kinky!"


	7. Infuse with smell

That day, I woke up to the rain pounding on the roof and the wonderful news that school was canceled due to so much rain. It really was raining hard, though. It sounded like someone was pounding on the roof with a hammer. On the downside, I was stuck inside all day with Dean and not very much to do. We exhausted our supply of video games and there was nothing good on tv. I'd done all my homework and finished my book. If it was raining just a little less hard I could’ve gone out; if it was raining just a little harder I could’ve gone swimming. So basically, life sucked. There was a tapping on the window. Pulling back the curtains, I found Gabe perched on my windowsill, and Crowley down a ledge. I opened the window.

"What do you think you’re doing?!? It's pouring rain!"

"He was bored, love, so we decided to come visit."

I sighed.

"Fine, sit here, I'll get towels and dry clothes.

"Thanks, darling."

"You’re welcome Crowley. Also, did you break Gabe? I've never seen him so quiet."

"G-get the f-fucking t-towles."

"He's frozen."

"I noticed."

A little bit later, everyone was in dry clothes. Gabe looked like he was swimming in one of my shirts and Crowley actually looked really comfortable in one of Dean's.

"Gabe, you’re all dried off now, so why are you here?"

"I was bored and I knew you would be to so I came over."

"And I'm just the tag along."

"Yeah, Crowley tagged along. Anyway, toss me the journal.” I did so, and he began flipping through it. Finally, he held it up, facing out. The page said infuse with scent of your choosing.

"Okay, what smell?"

"I have no idea. Let's hunt around."

"Okay loves, I'm gonna take a nap."

We wandered around the house, casually chatting and gathering up objects with strong scents. We had a candle, some vanilla extract, rubbing alcohol, and some mouthwash.

"Well Sammy, all of these things smell very strong, but I can think of something that smells even stronger."

"Shut up and hand me the mouthwash, Gabe, because you apparently need it."

Gabe laughed hard while I sprayed the page with mouthwash.

"There, it's done."

"Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and curl up with Crowley. Wanna come?"

"Sure."


	8. Page of good thoughts

School had sucked majorly that day. I left the lunch table for a few minutes because a teacher wanted to talk to me, and when I got back my lunch has been thrown in the trash. When I got home, I was a little pissed off and very hungry.  
"Hey Samalam, have a good day?"  
"No."  
"Awwwww, talk to uncle Gabe."  
I grabbed a granola bar and flopped onto the couch. Gabe sat down on my knees.  
"What happened."  
"A shit grade on a test, pacers in PE class, and my lunch disappeared."  
"How did you manage to lose your lunch? That's impressive. Come on; let's do something happy. Wait right here."  
Gabe returned a few minuets later with a huge overflowing armload. He dumped a bunch of blankets on the couch and used a few of them to make a "roof" from the top of the couch to the top of the tv. He threw some candy onto the table.  
"So, do you want to watch "Stole some bread, shit happened and got married" the animated version, or "Awkward people make quick decisions with huge consequences on ice?"  
"How about we watch, "Swimming and daddy hates me with a crab friend?"  
"The Little Mermaid it is."  
Gabe snuggled into a spot next to me after inserting the DVD and pulled out the notebook.  
"This is bound to cheer you up."  
"Depends what page you pick."  
"Oh, I'm way ahead of you. Page of happy thoughts."  
"People believing in other people and not being let down."  
"Candy."  
"Peace in Ukraine."  
"Yeah, that would be nice."  
He suddenly got up and came back a few minuets later with hot chocolate.   
"Add warm drinks to that page."  
Gabe nodded.  
"I will now shut up; the movie's getting to the good part."  
After the movie was over and Gabe had fallen asleep, I glanced over at the page, and at the very bottom, one thing had been added. Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I'm going to be working on for a long time. Please comment if you have anything to say I could really use the feedback and support.


End file.
